Química Perfecta
by Gemma Keller
Summary: Sakura Haruno ha cumplido veinte y tres años y todavía mantiene intacto los recuerdos desde hace diez años de aquel amigo rival que un día fueron desde que el destino los separo. Pero una grata sorpresa le da el destino después de su primer día de trabajo.


**Prologo**

…

Han pasado casi diez años, desde la última vez que lo vi…

Millones de recuerdos quedaron marcados en aquel lugar y en mi mente. Después de tantas historias compartidas, risas, insultos, competir en el mismo juego, alegría, amor, tristeza una amistad larga y duradera. Y sin un adiós.

Huellas en el camino quedaran en el camino del recuerdo y del destino. Junto con esa fotografía en el marco de madera vieja cerca de mi ventana donde cada noche observo las estrellas de horizonte. Desde aquel día de verano en donde el viento se lleva las palabras junto con los recuerdos. Cada día pido a dios que se encuentre bien. Sin nada a cambio. Jamás olvidare esa estúpida cara de niño bonito, rogante y orgulloso. Ni la única palabra en toda su vida me había dicho "Gracias por todo Sakura" esas palabras aun divagan en mi mente y corazón. El tendrá una esquina en mi corazón.

 **Capítulo I**

Hace aproximadamente a las dos de la tarde del día de ayer, recibí una llamada de la empresa _Strong Senju House_ mejor conocidas como _RenaultSenju_ de todo Japón que haces unas semanas fui entrevistada para el cargo de asistente personal, declarándome ser selectiva por haber cumplido las expectativas para cuyo cargo, sin embargo empezaría mañana. Después de tantas solicitudes de trabajos, evaluaciones y meses de esperas al fin conseguí un empleo.

Despierto de un respingo casi saltando de la cama por el alarma del despertador, mire de reojos con los ojos adormilados el despertador, tenía el tiempo exactamente calculados para ducharme, vestirme, arreglarme y desayunar. Rápidamente me levanto flexionando los brazos hacia arribas me desvisto tirando la ropa de dormir donde caiga entro y enciendo la regadera puedo sentir como el agua fría fluye y masajea en mi cuerpo despertándolo para el duro de trabajo que me espera, cojo una toalla secándome mi piel pálida y suave junto con mi cabello rosa corto empapado de nuevo cojo otra toalla para enrollármela en el cuerpo cierro la regadera salgo y me dirijo en mi closet a escoger unos de mis medio vestidos elegantes un vestido negro de terciopelo, de navidad que me había puesto en noche buena. Me visto, me miro es el espejo haciendo un balance examinando cada detalle del vestido. Me quito la toalla empapada dejando colgada en el barandal del baño, recojo mi cabello corto rosa con unas pinzas de cabellos de color carmesí para verme presentable. Salgo de mi habitación en dirección a la cocina, velozmente abro el refrigerador sacando una botella de jugo de naranja de los baratos junto con una BranFrut de fresa, sirvo medio de jugo apenas de un trago lo termino, me sambutiendo un pedazo de la BranFrut.

Tomo mis llaves del coche con mi BlackBerry los introduzco en mi bolsa, cierro la puerta. Mientras mastico y digiero me dirijo hacia el aparcamiento donde se encuentra mi Jeep un viejo coche usado por mi madre abro rápidamente arranco en dirección a la empresa que esta más de un kilómetro, el tráfico en Tokio es un caos, pero pude seguir adelante, con una mano en el volante y con la otra rebusco mi BlackBerry hecho un vistazo veloz hacia mi celular sin despegar la vista del volante 7:45am aún no es tarde, eso me relajaba un poco, eso no me hace pensar que llegare tarde a mi nuevo empleo. Llego estaciono, correctamente en el aparcamiento mi jeep viejo, lleno de autos lujosos de último modelo. Que miseria de coche tengo solo con verlo. Tomo mi bolsa y cierro el coche. Olvidándome de la desgracia de coche que tengo.

Observo el enorme edificio de vidrios y acero de casi cuarentas pisos que casi se parecía la torre de Babel, con una implacable letras metálicas enormes en las entrada de las puertas de vidrios _RenaultSenju,_ sin perder más tiempo entro al edificio con pasos rápidos me dirigí a unos de los ascensores antes que un conjunto de personas de trajes elegantes con portafolios de piel llenara el ascensor y no pueda entrar ninguno más.

Entro presionando el botón numero treinta, mientras entran un conjunto de personas demasiado elegancia con un porte fine y con portafolios de pieles, algunos aparentan de veinte y cuatros y cuarenta años. Puedo sentir el vértigo en mis talones que produce el ascensor que nos traslada. Quisiera reírme como loca pero no puedo debo guarda compostura. Esto me recuerda demasiado, cuando iba con mi rival a los ascensores de los centros comerciales en que nos subíamos y empezábamos a sentir el vértigo de la electricidad estática que producía en los pies haciendo que se levantaran para arriba. Había llegado el ascensor a su destino el piso treinta. Esperaba a todos que salieran me tenían hasta al final de ellos. Doy un paso hacia adelante me dirijo a un mostrador de piedra pulida brillante donde se encuentra una chica linda de ojos grandes plateados, tez blanca, con el cabellos largo hasta por las cintura con un fleco hasta las cejas. Con un saco negro y falda elegantes. Con un cuerpo escultural. Es muy impecable.

-Buenos días señorita ¿en qué puedo servirle? Pregunta con una voz suave. Esbozando una sonrisa detrás del mostrador de piedra pulida. Mirándome con los ojos plateados. –Buenos días. Soy la nueva asistente Sakura Haruno, ayer recibí una llamada declarándome ser selectiva en el cargo de asistente. Respondí con tono amable y con cortesía. Devolviendo la misma sonrisa cálida. Llevando un mechón de cabello caído hacia atrás de la orejas. –tome asiento, señorita le avisare al señor Senju. Con voz amable. Señalando un mueble color marrón de piel, con una sonrisa. Sale de la barrera de piedra esculpida llamada mostrador. Con la postura más elegante tomo asiento en el fino mueble frio marrón cada detalle de la empresa me llama la atención. Pero estoy empezando a sentirme nerviosa, jamás había trabajado en una empresa como esta, las piernas me tiemblan, trago un poco de saliva apretando mis rodillas con mis manos húmedas por el sudor. Sakura por favor contrólate. Suspirando hondo por la tensión producida. Esto es inusual lo sé pero me acostumbrare. La chica de ojos plateados sale de las enormes puertas de acero metálico –puede pasar señorita. Con la misma sonrisa sosteniendo la puerta, con tono dulce. Me incorpore del mueble, tomo mi bolsa esbozando una sonrisa –Gracias. Respondí con voz cortes, me moría de miedo. Con pasos lentos pase al despacho vi al presidente de la incorporación sentando detrás de un escritorio de madera luciente con el cabello largo como la de la chica de hace un momento con tez morena, con un traje formal elegante en todo lo que abarca la palabra. –bueno días Señor. Soy Sakura Haruno. Salude con demasiada cortesía usando los litigios que utilizaba en la universidad. Esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Con un estrechamiento de manos. Presentándose como Hashirama Senju presidente de la empresa. –tome asiento señorita Haruno. Señalando otro mueble elegante al igual que me había sentado. El despacho es asombroso espero y me den uno así de enorme con una bella vista. –gracias contesto con tono suave y amable me siento. Dejando mi bolsa a un lado de mí. Nunca había visto un empresario con mucha afabilidad como el, solo hay empresarios déspotas orgullosos que se siente tener el control del mundo solo por ser millonarios y tener una empresa.

-señorita Haruno usted no será mi asistente. Hablo pausadamente revisando unas carpetas con el currículo. No conteste, preferí que terminara de hablar. –Si no del vicepresidente Tobirama Senju comento cerrando las carpetas dejando las carpetas en el impecable escritorio. –por supuesto, señor. Comente apretándome las manos sudadas. Me incorpore del asiento tomando mi bolsa. –Señorita una de mis secretarias la acompañara hasta la oficina del vicepresidente. Esbozando una sonrisa amable. Asentí con la cabeza estrechando las manos, con el fin de una despedida. –será un gusto trabajar con usted y en la empresa. Sonreí con las mejores sonrisas reservadas. Doy media vuelta y salgo del despacho suspirando alegremente, encontrando a la chica de ojos plateados, con la misma sonrisa sin borrar. – señorita Haruno sígame le acompañare hasta la oficina del vicepresidente. Con voz amable con carpeta en mano. Es como una princesa de Disney, literalmente por la belleza natural de ella misma sin ningún tipo de cosméticos baratos o caros. Con educación, postura, elegancia. Habrá más personas como ella en este mundo. Una pequeña melodía de Sinatra resonaba en mi cabeza.

Nos dirigimos al ascensor, después de entrar la chica rompió el silencio, que cortaban los circuitos del silencio abismal. – ¿Es usted nueva trabajando aquí? Pregunto con voz serena y amable observando los números de pisos que avanzaban el ascensor. –Sí, lo soy. Conteste esbozando una sonrisa. Meneando una mano, esperando a que llegara el ascensor. Casi olvidaba las presentaciones. –Me llamo Sakura Haruno. Con voz torpe y sin educación como esos maleantes de barrios que se presentaban cada vez que se acordaban. Dios mío. De en vano fui a la universidad que paso con la educación. Si estuviera aquí la señorita Mery la profesora de modales me azotaría con una regla de casi un metro en las manos. Tendí la mano para un estrechamiento de mano con sus manos delicadas y suaves. Presentándose como Hinata Hyuga con una esmera sonrisa cerrando los bellos ojos sonriendo.

Llegando al piso veinte y cinco, nos acercamos a otro mostrador de piedra pulida con una chica de cabellos castaños con ojos grandes y con coletas con un fleco medidas a las cejas con un saco y falda blanca elegantes. Sonriéndome junto con Hinata. –buenos días Tenten ¿El señor Tobirama estará desocupado para recibir su nueva asistente? pregunto acercándose al mostrador. La chica de coletas me quedo observando por un segundo con una sonrisa pensando en contestar. –Buenos días ¿pueden esperar aquí por favor? Responde observándonos con la misma sonrisa. Asentimos con la cabeza. Señalando el mueble de color marrón. Nos sentamos, estaba nerviosa, los pies y las manos me temblaban, se podía notar la tensión del miedo. –no te ponga nerviosa con voz suave y dulce como siempre tomándome de la mano con delicadeza. Mirándome a los ojos verdes con su bellos ojos plateados. Sonreí. Volví a sentir con la cabeza. La puerta se habré sale la chica de coletas –puede pasar señorita el señor Tobirama le atenderá. Sonriendo. Con una mano sosteniendo la puerta. Pero que educación y amabilidad. Me incorpore suspirando voltee la cabeza mire a Hinata sonriéndome. –gracias. Con voz suave. Con pasos rápido me dirigí y entre a la oficina igual de enorme que la del presidente con una agradable vista hacia la ciudad. Encontré al vicepresidente. Jesús María y José. Es el mismo diablo solo que no es rojo.

Tenía una mirando que difuminaba a cualquiera, ojos rasgados de color café, cabellos grises desordenado. Trague un poco de saliva, es todo lo opuesto a Hashirama ¿en realidad son hermanos? Me preguntaba. Me acerque dando los buenos días con un estrechamiento y dándome a presentar como Sakura Haruno. Sus manos son demasiada artríticas. –buenos días. Tobirama Senju. Vicepresidente de la incorporación. Con voz ronca y seca con ademan. Su aspecto terrorífico de cabellos revuelto me recuerda a mi bisabuelo. No puedo hacer muecas de risas ahora. –tome asiento señorita Haruno. Señalando un sofá blanco, idéntico a los que tiene mi mejor amiga Ino. Concéntrate Sakura refunfuñaba mi conciencia. –le explicare los movimientos de la empresa ponga mucha atención. Con voz seria y nada amable. Mirándome con seriedad sin ninguna sonrisa formándose en los labios pálidos. Asentí rápidamente con un sonido gutural proveniente de mí. Tardo más de media hora explicando cada detalle y movimiento de la empresa que me termino dando jaqueca y sueño solo con escucharlo. Es peor que mi abuelo, contando sus historias de la guerra civil de hace cincuenta años, si no lo escuchabas de seguro te riña. –señorita, como su primer día de trabajo necesito que pase estos reportes a un respaldo CD antes de las seis. Con su vocifera voz ronca. Sacando tres paquetes de carpetas de su escritorio de madera fina reluciente. Dejándolo a un lado de la computadora. Dios te bendiga con una cruz en la mano con las palabras grabada R.I.P gritaba mi conciencia. Por favor deja de joder. – sí señor. Con voz suave actuando como si no me preocupara tomando los paquetes con las dos manos. Echando maldiciones, por dentro estos es muy insólito pero me acostumbrare a este malhumorado. Gire con los talones en dirección de salida. Borrando la sonrisa y poniendo una mirada fría suspirando. Busque de reojos a Hinata pero no estaba. – señorita si buscas a la secretaria acaba de irse la mandaron a llamar con urgencia. Comento la chica de coletas con una sonrisa detrás del mostrador de piedra. –gracias. Conteste sonriendo. Con las carpetas, en manos. Pero una pregunta ¿Dónde será mi oficina? Pregunte arcando una ceja. Con la sonrisa más cálida. – sígame por favor señorita. Permítame ayudarle. Respondió sonriendo o burlándose de mí. Asentí con la cabeza repartiendo un paquete de carpetas Saliendo del mostrador con pasos rápidos en el pasillos. Se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera hermosa en buen estado lo abrió con la delicadeza. –esta su oficina. Señalo con una mano, mientras con la otra sostenía el paquete. –gracias. Respondí sonriéndole. Entre es hermosa con un amplio lugar y una vista súper genial que hacia contemplar por horas la bella vista. Deje los paquetes en el escritorio, acercándome a los cristales gruesos que detrás estaba la bella vista. Escuche el crujido de la puerta, cerrar de la secretaria. Suspire y solo con ver el paquete de carpeta me hacía recordar el fuerte y tedioso trabajo que me espera. Me senté rápidamente saque las carpetas del paquete encendí el computo de marca todo es lujoso. Abrí el programa y empecé a teclear lo más rápidos posible.

Pasaron más de cinco de horas y estaba ya hecha añicos de hambre y dolor de cabeza de tremenda, sin embargo solo me faltaba un paquete de diez carpetas. Una pequeña mueca, hice con los labios. Un pequeño golpecito en la puerta, se escuchaba me incorpore dirigiendo abrir con pasos lentos por el calambre que se producía en mi trasero plano de tanto estar sentada. Haciendo muecas de dolor de embarazadas. Ja. Se burlaba mi conciencia chasqueando los dedos. Abrí encontrando a Hinata. –oh, Hinata ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? Conteste sonriendo. Aunque todavía tenía el calambre que no podía estar de pie ni siquiera un momento. Mi estómago no dejaba de gruñir como lobo aullando bajo la luna. Me traicionas, es muy audible los sonidos provenientes de mi estómago. –es la hora del almuerzo. Siento haberla dejado, el presidente me mando a llamar. Respondió demasiada preocupada con voz suave triste, mirándome con los ojos plateados llenos de agonía por lo ocurrido jugando con los dedos demasiado rápidos. –no te preocupes. Gracias por el aviso. Parecía un perro triste. Con voz agradable y alegre animándola a que no es gran cosa lo sucedido. Sonriendo para que cambiara el rostro por una hermosa sonrisa de ángel. Con una rapidez subió la mirada con una sonrisa titubeante. –eh, hay un restaurant cerca de aquí a unas cuadras ¿quiere venir señorita? Comento chocando de nuevo los dedos, por espera de la pregunta. El trabajo es eterno, pero debo hacer una pausa. Pero con solo ver mi escritorio repletos de papeles me dan ganas de salir corriendo renunciando a mi nuevo trabajo. Suspiré pensando salir a desayunar o no. Pero mi estómago, no dejaba de gruñir destrozado por el hambre. Sonreí mirándola. –sí. Gracias me puedes llamar por Sakura con toda confianza. Respondí. Ella asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa acomodándose un mecho de flácido cabello negro azulado. Algo me recordaba ella. Gire tome mi bolsa junto con mis pertenencias Salí cerrando la puerta dejando todo en orden. Tomamos el ascensor durante el traslado comenzamos a charlar sobre la universidad que cada quien estudio después de la preparatoria, la carrera universitaria que escogió. De varios minutos de conversación el ascensor había llegado su destino. Nos dirigimos al aparcamiento ofreciéndome a llevarla, con mi coche antiguo casi de los noventa y nueve. Qué vergüenza Sakura. Me decía mi conciencia meneando la cabeza de un lado para el otro. Por favor cállate. Sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza. El aire tranquilizaba mi dolor de cabeza un masaje muy bueno. Mejor que los medicamentos Dalay por supuesto. Llegamos a un restaurant con buen estilo clásico para almorzar en pleno doce del día. El día es bello con un sol radiante para tomar un café. Pedimos el menú. Hinata observa cada hoja del menú, es genial conocer a alguien así. Una voz amable y delicada interrumpió con un saludo. –buenos días. ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? Mirándonos con una sonrisa amplia, es la chica de coletas, asentimos con la cabeza. Se sentó dela manera más elegante que había visto cogió el menú con un los dedos con la uñas pintadas de color carmesí. Sonriéndome. Pero que elegancia. Casi quedando boquiabierta mi conciencia. Trate de presentarme antes que la mesera viniera. –Me llamo Sakura Haruno. con elocuencia tendiendo una mano a mitad de la mesa redonda de madera. Sonriéndole. Pero que carajos ¿haces Sakura? Refunfuñaba mi conciencia. ¡Hay ya! No es asunto tuyo. Sonriéndome. Casi abriendo los labios a punto de salir unas palabras. Estrecho la mano con la mía. –me llamo Tenten Hasamura. Con cortesía, soltándome de las manos demasiada suave. Con la otra tomando el menú. La mirada de Hinata contemplaba la menuda presentación. La mesera llego por las ordenes, cada quien pidió un platillo muy exuberante que hacía que el paladar te babearas como niño pequeño. Lo único que escogí fue un café americano exprés junto con unas tartas de cerezas. Muy buenas para ser un restaurant económico. Después de una larga conversación llego la hora de regresar, solo con pensar de volver a esa oficina me dan ganas de renunciar. Llegue a la oficina tediosa llena de papeles sobre el escritorio. Me acerque a la agradable vista dejando mi bolsa en el escritorio. Mire el reflejo sobre los cristales son lo con ver los enormes edificios algo me hacía recordar aquellos momentos dichosos que conviví con el peleando insultándonos pero lo mejor de llevarnos bien. Cada imagen relajaba mi mente. Abrí los ojos muy abiertos recordando, el trabajo brusco que me esperaba. Me avente sentado en la butaca como niño tirándose de la cama como sea. Tome las carpetas restantes y empecé a teclear de nuevo mirando bruscamente el monitor. Santos cielos, acabare ciega en unos meses sigo así. Pasaron más de cuatros horas para que terminar de ordenar cada documento y respaldado en el CD. Termine con los dedos rojos hinchados, ojos rojos llorosos, dolor de trasero y espalda, con el cabello revuelto por la jaqueca parecía todo una leona salida de la manada. Cogí el celular con las dedos hinchados para ver la hora son las 5:40 de la tarde. Había terminado solo faltaba entregarle el CD a Tobirama. Solo pensar tendría que caminar hasta el ascensor, y recorrer un pasillo hasta llegar hasta su oficina. No quiero caminar. Tome rápidamente el CD tome el ascensor, presionando el botón donde se encontraba Tobirama. Entonces unas imágenes vinieron a mi mente es el rostro de él sonriéndome, en aquel momento que solo fue la única y última vez que lo vi. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron con paso lentos me dirige a la oficina. Tenten estaba en el mostrador formándose una pequeña sonrisa sabia a que venía. – ¿viniste a entregarle el CD al señor Tobirama? Con elocuencia perfecta que una secretaria con status debe tener. Asentí con la cabeza sonriendo. –espere aquí por favor. Sonrió saliendo del mostrador. Mire con atención cada detalle detrás del mostrador minuciosa. Tenten salió con una sonrisa –puede pasar Sakura con tono amable. –gracias. Con voz acercándome a la puerta acomodándome el cabello revuelto. Tome un medio respiro no sé por qué hice eso. Sonreí Tenten detallaba cada expresión facial que hacía. Huy que vergüenza. Entre casi corriendo. –buenas tardes señor, le traje el CD de respaldo. Con tono serio sin titubeo, sin que se diera cuenta de lo intimidada que estaba. Me acerque dándole el CD en la mano artrítica y grande que tiene. Miro el CD. –perfecto señorita. Mientras guardaba en un cajón de su escritorio de maderas. No sé si hacer la pregunta de una asistente. O quedarme parada como una estatua esperando las órdenes. – ¿se le ofrece algo más? Pregunte con mi tono serio un poco ronco. No sé por qué tenía ese tono así. Sus ojos cafés me miraron desdibujándome de la faz de la tierra. – señorita antes que se vaya… pausadamente con tono amargo registrando el disco. Acaso está mal lo que hice me decía yo misma dentro del ser más infinito de mí. Solo dios me tendrá en la gloria. ¿Pero por qué siempre entrometes a Dios en esto? Pregunta mi conciencia. Ignore a sus estúpidos sermones. Trate de ver cada reacción que hacia Tobirama al cómputo. Hasta que rompió el silencio abrumador, que hacía que me calara los huesos hasta la medula ósea. – señorita Haruno, necesito infórmale que hoy es la cena con los socio extranjeros de Alemania, en el restaurant La Maurice a las 8:00. Con tono seco observando el computo, suspire mis nervios se fueron controlando. Trate de controlar mis emociones solo con saber que iría ese restaurant francés más fino. Mama embargaría la casa solo por ir a ese lugar. – sí señor. Con tono serio sin que se reconociera que por dentro estoy emocionada quería echar de brincos como niña pequeña que la llevan a un parque de diversiones. Me di la vuelta en dirección formando una sonrisa en los labios empuñando los dedos. Como _"si yeah, iré al restaurant famoso francés sin pagar la comida exquisita."_ Pero  
¿por qué actuó así? Esa fue una pregunta muy inusual de mí. Una bella melodía de Sinatra venia en mi mente **The way you look tonight.** Un toque de música para ir a un restaurant de gala. Casi queriendo bailar y chasquear los dedos y dar media vuelta con un bello vestido color rojo. La mirada clavada de Tenten, me despertó de aquella ensoñación. Sonreí. Me dirige al ascensor solo con la gran intención de ir a mi oficina de echar brincos patadas de alegría menos gritos sería una mucha niñería. Rápidamente con pasos rápido gire la manija de la puerta y abrí cerré, me deje caer en la butaca como sea sonriendo mirando el techo blanco de la oficina como una loca perdida en su mundo lleno de tonterías. Si, cogí mi BlackBerry revisando por si casualidad un mensaje de mama o Ino tan siquiera pero ninguno de ellas era. Sin bandeja de entradas fue lo único que leí. Tire el celular hacia mi bolsa como bola de papel sin valor. Volví a mi mundo riendo como una loca. No sé por qué la idea de ir a un restaurant elegante me da tanta felicidad. Hasta que el maldito teléfono sonó volviendo a la realidad. Cogí el teléfono llevándolo hacia la oreja sentando correctamente trate de usar mi mejor voz con educación que me habían enseñado en la escuela de modales. –buenas tardes, oficina de Sakura Haruno. Soné algo muy extraña ese no era mi modo de hablar pero cuando se trata de trabajo tengo que hacerlo con vehemencia. –señorita Haruno, puede retirarse es todo por hoy. Trate llegar más temprano antes de las ocho. Con tono ronco. – sí señor. Es la única palabras que puedes decir (si señor) pareces que estas en una escuela militar. Criticaba mi conciencia sentada. Mirándome las manos. Colgué dejando el teléfono en su lugar, cogí mis cosas verifique la hora, 6:00pm. Tenía contando los minutos para llegar tenía la hora exacta para llegar a mi departamento. Tome mi bolsa. Dejando en orden la oficina para el día de mañana cerré la puerta.

Me dirige al aparcamiento donde mi Jeep viejo estaba en un rincón esperándome entre todos esos lujosos coches de marca. Abrí dejando mi bolsa aun lado. Arranqué en rumbo a mi departamento, llegando estacione debidamente tome mi bolsa rápidamente. Busque las llaves de mi departamento entre mis cosas. Pero que no las encontraba por ningún lado. –no, no hagas esto por favor me dije preocupada. Vacié en el suelo mi bolsa sacando todas mis cosas. El estómago me revolvía de saber que no encontraba mis llaves. No, puede ser. Mis manos se humedecían, estaba perdiendo el control. Tranquilízate Sakura piensa, piensa. Suspire para intuir. Recogí mis cosas volviéndolas a meter en mi bolsa. Rápidamente un brillante idea, se me ocurrió Ino mi mejor amiga de la infancia es mi única salvación vive a unas cuadras cerca de aquí. Saque mi BlackBerry busque su número en mis contactos, llame lo más antes posible. Torcí los dedos en modo changuito. De suerte. Estaba sudando frio. Por favor contrólate, hasta que al fin contesto.

-Ino necesito un favor muy grande ¿está en tu departamento para ir? Es urgente.

-Pasa algo frentona te escucho muy urgida. Si estoy en mi departamento. Con tono divertida.

-Sí, luego te explico voy en camino hacia allá. Colgué guardando el celular en mi bolsa, corrí hacia mi coche entre arranque en dirección al departamento de Ino. Estoy tan desespera de reojo mire mi BlackBerry 6:30 aún es temprano. Sin despegar la vista al volante. Dios santo llegare tarde. Con el pie derecho presione el acelerador para llegar más rápido.

Estacione en el aparcamiento salí tome mis cosas cerrando el coche. Con pasos rápidos corrí al departamento de Ino, toque tres veces el timbre junto con la puerta para que entendiera que es urgente. Abrió enarcando una ceja sonriéndome tenía un bello vestido morado corto que le legaba hasta los muslo de marca los que suele usar los ricos y más los hijos de empresarios. Pero qué suerte tiene. Ino es hija de un empresario con tan solo pedirlo todo le dan sin mover una mano. Sin embargo yo tengo que trabajar, si quiero algún gusto así. – Entra. Abriendo más el departamento lujoso que tiene con una amplia sala con adorno una mesa de cerezos en medio ordenando, impecable. –Ino necesito que me prestes algo de ropa formal. Con tono veloz urgente el tiempo se agotaba cada minuto que pasaba. Solo con pensar que llegare tarde a la cena. Me crucificaran. La voz burlona de Ino me despertó de aquellos pensamientos negativos que entraba en mi mente. –Ese era tu urgencia ¿para qué quieres ropa? ¿Acaso iras a ver por fin un galán? Con una mano en la cintura haciendo una pose perfecta con ese cuerpo de modelo que tenía con una sonrisa picarona. –nada de eso. Respondí seriamente. –tengo una cena de trabajo en un restaurant La Maurice. Por eso necesito el vestido. Con tono aún más serio sin forma una sonrisa en mis labios para que notara que lo que digo fuese verdad. –solo estoy bromeando Sakura. Meneado la mano para adelante. –sígueme. Contesto subiendo las escaleras de piedra blanca con un paso de madera barnizada muy fina. Subí junto con ella abrió uno de sus vestíbulos mostrándome todos los vestidos nuevos finos de marca extranjera. Todos son muy finos más que nada elegante. –elige. Cualquiera. Con voz suave señalando los vestidos. No tenía mucho tiempo así que tome uno color rojo con un escote perfecto largo que se arrastraba por el suelo. Es increíble. Gritaba solo con tocar el terciopelo. Mire a Ino sonriendo –gracias Ino. Con voz suave tomando el vestido en mano. –no me agradezca, para que somos amigas. Sonrió dándose la media vuelta para salir de la habitación. Estaba demasiado agradecida, me desvestí entre a la ducha para lavar mi cuerpo tenso por el trabajo, Salí rápidamente enrollando una toalla en el cuerpo y también con una tolla la cabeza secando mi cabello. Con demasiada diligencia me vestí el vestido rojo largo. Mirándome en el espejo quedaba perfecto, tome unas zapatillas que tenía en un closet bien acomodadas en cada lugar en par. Escogí unas negras de tacones altos, de nuevo me mire en el espejo enorme que está en un costado. Esto es demasiado pensaba es solo una noche. Ino toco la puerta preguntando si ya estaba lista. Me dirige abrir la puerta. – ¿eres Sakura? Pregunto observándome detalladamente. Sonreí –lo soy. Con tono amable. Sonriendo. –ahora déjame maquillarte. Tomo un estuche de cosméticos caros. Me senté y empezó a maquillarme. –gracias por todo Ino. Conteste cuando me estaba poniendo labial de color rosa. Sonrió. –No me agradezcas frentona, déjate de mover harás que pierda el equilibrio. Sonriendo. Devolví la sonrisa con calidez. –listo. Después de veinte minutos.

Me mire por un minuto frente al espejo, me sorprendí tanto que no parecía yo si no otra persona. La mire. Sonreí la abrase con demasiada fuerzas. Casi quería llorar. –Sakura no vayas a llorar por favor. Se te escurrirá el maquillaje y parecerás una llorona. Con tono burlón y al mismo amable la abrase por un instante. Tome mi bolso mire el reloj de la mesita de noche 7:25pm. Me tengo que ir. Antes que te vayas ¿Qué auto llevaras? No me digas que la carcacha que te regalo tu mama llevaras. No sabía que responder por la vergüenza. Así que asentí con la cabeza. –por favor Sakura, sabes a qué lugar vas. ¿No? A los más finos y carísimos restaurant francés La Maurice, no cualquiera entra ni va a ese lugar. Con voz burlona mientras me miraba. No sabía que responder mama, por no gastar y preferir ir con sus amigas a irse de shopping, me regalo su Jeep viejo como regalo de cumpleaños. Qué pena de madre tengo lloraba por dentro. –lo sé. Pero que quieres que haga Ino es el único auto que tengo respondí observando mis pies. – Sakura, lleva mi auto. Abrí los ojos rápido conteste –Ino yo… antes de terminar la frase me interrumpió –Sakura por favor ya hemos hablado del tema anteriormente, las llaves están en el comedor. Sonrió con una cálida sonrisa no burlona, me abrazo cerca de su oreja oliendo su cabello de sabor uva. –gracias por todo. Baje rápidamente tome las llaves. –en la noche te lo traigo sano y salvo. Sonreí saliendo tomando las llaves guardándolo cerré la puerta. Me dirige al aparcamiento buscando el mercedes, hasta que lo encontré subí, con el coche llegare volando. La noche es fresca y serena, arranque mirándome a los ojos verdes en el retrovisor.

Llegando estaciones correctamente el auto, para evitar una infracción y pude contemplar el enorme restaurant francés con una barras gruesa blanca adornando la entrada, con una enorme puerta de cristal con madera en los bordes con los camareros vestidos de blanco y negro elegantemente con el acento francés. ¡Guau! Se oyó decir mi conciencia asomándose por las paredes. Salí del auto tomando mi bolsa me dirige caminando correctamente como me habían enseñado esa escuela de modales, pero no podía coordinar los pies con la zapatillas tan alta. Parecía robot programando para enseñarle a caminar. Trate de disimular mis muecas, escuche una voz detrás es Hashirama el presidente junto con su hermano Tobirama con un traje carísimos bajando de un auto demasiado lujoso. Sonrió el presidente. Saludando. –buenas noches señorita Haruno. Con demasiado educación. Con una sonrisa en el rostro. Sin preocupación ninguna Mientras que Tobirama repitió lo mismo en dirección al camarero, parecer esperarnos. –Bienvenidos, por favor síganme. Señalo un camarero francés trabándose la lengua al hablar con demasiada educación con una mano detrás. Pero que elegancia. Seguimos al mesero, muchas personas demasiada elegante y mujeres con cuerpos esculturales que poseían un vestido de marca. Mientras yo cargaba uno prestado. Qué triste realidad. Una señora se incorporó de la silla sin darse cuenta aplasto el vestido tropezando con mis propios pies caigo de rodillas con las manos en el suelo. Maldita sea mi suerte que torpe, torpe soy. Estoy muerta de vergüenza. Siento las miradas clavándose en mí. De seguro no alcanzare liquidación después de esta escena ridícula. Unas manos joven con dedos lánguidos me toman la mano y el brazo con demasiada delicadeza me incorporan. Junto con otras manos. No soy capaz de alzar la mirada por la inédita escena que hice. Tenía demasiada vergüenza que tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate. Unas manos masculinas con unos lánguidos dedos tomo mi brazo tomando mi cintura. Junto con otras manos. No podía levantar la vista estoy avergonzada así con lentitud mire para ver el rostro de esas más perfecta masculina que tenía un doblaje perfecto terminado en la muñeca. Incorporándome.

Abrí demasiado los ojos como dos platos, no podía creerlo es él, después de estos diez años de no haberlo aparece como la nada él había cambiado en todo en su voz, su altura, y su manera de pensar, tenía tantas ganas de preguntarles tantas cosas que dejaría para después si tuviéramos una charla la voz de Hashirama hizo bajar de mis lucubraciones de modo que hizo que volviera a la realidad con la vergüenza, -¿se encuentra bien señorita Haruno? con voz preocupante. Asentí con la cabeza con media sonrisa apenada. Alejándome de Sasuke La mirada casi apenada más que yo de Tobirama. Echándose a un lado de la tremenda escena. Corre gritaba mi conciencia corriendo donde meter la cabeza. No tenía palabras un plomo se atravesó en mi garganta de la sorprendí, avergonzada, alucinada no sabía que emoción tenía todo esta revuelto. Las imágenes del recuerdo llegaron a mí, no podía dejar de obsérvalo lo tanto que había cambiado. –tome asiento señores. Invito un peli rojo con ojos cafés claros llenos de regocijo con tez pálida con un traje perfecto color negro con una corbata de seda señalando los asiento de pie. Estaba temblando no se tenía escalofrió, por un motivo el reencuentro de Sasuke Uchiha en un restaurant finísimo con un acto torpe, quería que en ese instante se abriera la tierra que me tragara o que por arte de magia me fulminara literalmente eso no pasaría. Hasta que corrompiera la vergüenza perdiendo mi reputación como asistente. Estreche la mano presentándome como asistente personal con media sonrisa apenada, trate de tener un poco de compostura olvidando el accidente, ¿pero cómo lo olvidare si el idiota de Sasuke me vio? De seguro se estará riendo de mí a carcajadas. – Yahiko Myogin se presentó también presentando a una bella mujer Konan Yutaka con reluciente vestido blanco con portes fino de ojos cafés con breve estrechamiento en la suave mano. Con una sonrisa. Después un hombre de cabellos rojizos con la misma altura que yo con ojos cafés con una media sonrisa picarona que quizás a muchas se la habrá ha mostrado. Presentándose como Sasori Akasuna con un breve estrechamiento portaba un fino traje negro formal con un pliegue perfecto con todo el cabello alborotado. ¡Pos wau! decía mi conciencia con la boca abierta casi cayéndose la saliva. Esboce una pequeña sonrisa. Volviendo a presentarme, con toda cortesía demostrándole a Sasuke que no él solo tiene dignidad después de haber hecho esa escena, me senté con guardo compostura en el silla muy fina elegante acolchonada. Todas las mujeres del restaurant miraban directamente a Sasuke devorándolo con la mirada sin embargo el no sentía las miradas clavadas el, o se hacía del rogar típico. No podía de dejar de observar cada detalle de Sasuke, después de no haberlo visto durante años, todo había cambiado. El traje fino encajaba muy bien con él. Esa maldita costumbre de posición de manos trenzada jamás la había cambiado. Pero aun así tenia tantas preguntas que hacer. Empuñe los dedos con fuerza para olvidar toda esa tontería quizás él ya se le olvido. Un camarero con smoking interrumpió mis divagación junto con las conversaciones de Tobirama – ¿champan señores? Pregunto con demasiada cortesía en mano una botella de un fino vino espumoso de Francia. Ni en navidad llegamos a eso pensaba mientras empuñaba las manos del rencor por culpa de la pobreza. –si por favor, contesto Tobirama con demasiada cortesía, el camarero servía el champan con demasiada delicadeza. Mientras Sasuke se tomaba la copa entre esos dedos lánguidos perfectos lo zarandeaba con gracia. Se llevaba el primer sorbo de champan espumoso escuchando la conversación con una pose perfecta. Mis manos temblaban tenia escalofríos el corazón acelerado. Que ocasionaba en mí. Si lo hacía no el efecto del amor si no el de la ironía. Es un actor muy profesional actuaba como si no me conociera el muy maldito. Pues entonces jugare el mismo juego del teatrito idiota. Sentía unos ojos muy clavados en mi mire de reojo es Sasori con su sonrisa picarona observándome. Maldita sea mi suerte, se habrá dado cuenta que miro demasiado a Sasuke.

Trate de concentrarme en la conversación pero me es difícil con Sasuke algo me preocupa lo sé. Después un conjunto de camareros trajeron los aperitivos con una bandeja de platos finos y bandejas de plata con un banquete de caracoles en caldo como solía mi madre hacer en casa cuando no alcanza para una alita de pollo con demasiada verdura excepto esto que no tenía verdura ni pollo solo caracales enormes, quería reírme preferí guarda educación... Tengo que hacer un esfuerzo para que mis expresiones no me delaten.

Pusieron un enorme plato hondo con demasiado caracoles en caldo exquisito con unas pinzas ¿pero cómo demonios pienso comer esto? Sasuke me observo por un segundo volteando la mirada velozmente. Quizás el muy maldito se estará burlando de mí. De reojo observe a Hashirama como piensa comer con cortesía trate de imitar a los demás pero me fue imposible. Tome la rara pinza destripa caracoles, con delicadeza sin pensarlo tome unos de los caracoles enormes, esto es vergonzoso, concéntrate Sakura, no dejes que Sasuke te intimide. Lo metí en la pinza pero de enorme el caracol no entraba con fuerza lo metí apreté con fuerza la pinza que el caracol salió volando en dirección a Hashirama dándole un golpe en el rostro, sonreí demasiada avergonzada preferí no comer la sopa de caracoles. Maldita escuela de modales no me enseñaron a comer en pinzas. Trágame tierra por favor gritaba mi conciencia casi queriendo ahorcase y dándose de golpes en la cabeza. Todos me quedaron viendo otra escena vergonzosa. –perdón señor no fue mi intensión. Con la pinza en las manos haciéndome pequeña de hombros cerrando los ojos. Como gato.

En ese mismo instante hice un juramento:

Jamás pisar este restaurant en toda mi vida.

Sasuke tenía de costumbre los dedos enlazados observándome con esos negros profundos quizás muriéndose de risa, trate de no mirarlos franqueé la mirada hacia otro lado haciendo una mueca con los labios, dándole a entender que no me rendía. Hashirama sonrió. –no se preocupe señorita fue un accidente. Con demasiada amabilidad cortesía mientras se limpiaba con delicadeza el rostro. Quería pasarme una mano en el rostro queriendo desparecer después otra vez, el mismo conjunto de camareros trajeron un banquete de ensalada inglesa se veía exquisita pero preferí no comerla haciendo un espectáculo ridículo en frente de todos. No alcanzaras ni liquidación Sakura decía mi conciencia limándose la uñas sentada. Joder cállate. La vergüenza me atenazaba no podía dejar de temblar como perro con frio en una noche gélida de invierno sin dueño y sin rumbo. Maldición por que me sucede todo esto y más en frente del idiota de Sasuke. Sirvieron la ensalada exquisita me moría por probarlo sentía como mis lengua se llena de saliva por el olor embriagante la ensalada es mi comida favorita número dos. Primero lo primero "señor bendice la comida" Ja. Para no hacer una estupidez decía mi conciencia dando unas carcajadas apretándose el estómago. De seguro si le cuento a Ino o mi madre esto me quito el apellido Haruno. Lentamente estire la mano a un tenedor de plata pulido con delicadeza tome una lechuga me la lleve a la boca. Observe a Sasuke tomando el tenedor con un tomate, su preferido. Él no ha cambiado de gusto. Sabía que la verdura preferida de Sasuke es el tomate su madre siempre le preparaba el almuerzo tomate con arroz siempre. Su favorito. Los recuerdos aun esta apegados a mi memoria. Como olvidar a este idiota. Jamás. Es lo único que no podré olvidar después de ese día que nos separó el destino. Tantas cosas compartidas historia alegría amor tristeza. Y sin un adiós. Bebí un sorbo de champan meneando la copa despacio sin que se derramara un poco. Observando de reojo a Sasuke ¿Qué estará pensando ese idiota? Me preguntaba. Mientras se llevaba un trozo de tomate a la boca esos labios muy delicados perfectos. Junto con ese cuerpo de dios griego. Observaba cada detalle cada expresión facial.

Después de más de dos horas y media de estar en el restaurant, llego el fin de la aburrida charla entre empresarios, -eso es todo es gusto haber conversado con usted señor Yahiko con elocuencia Hashirama estrechando las manos. Incorporándose todos de la mesa redonda elegante, con una sonrisa llenos de regocijo salvo por el tal Sasori no deja de clavarme la mirada, algo me decía que tenía saber ¿Dónde vive Sasuke actualmente? ¿Volveré a verlo después de esta noche? ¿Se habrá casado? ¿Tiene hijos? ¿Se convirtió en un playboy alguna vez en su vida? Muchas preguntas llenaron mis pensamientos trate de no pensar demasiado en eso y disfrutar lo que queda de la noche en el restaurant.

Después de salir del restaurant Salí pasos corriendo hacia al aparcamiento pero es inevitable correr con tamaño con tremendos tacones que tenían la zapatillas abrí velozmente la puerta del automóvil entre soltando la bolsa. Suspire mi corazón estaba agitado y muchos sentimientos se mezclaron después de haber vuelto a encontrarme a Sasuke. Después de tantos años. Me acerque la mano al pecho apretándome con fuerzas. Cerré los ojos por un momento millones de imágenes de recuerdo se postraron en mi mente. No sabía qué hacer. Abrí los ojos mire el retrovisor y a los demás coches lujosos, eso no me importaba, en se instante vi a Sasuke entrar a un auto deportivo color negro de último modelo, "Eso es injusto" gruñí "maldito" susurre. Quería seguirlo después de que arrancara el coche. Olvídalo Sakura no hagas el ridículo siguiéndolo como perrito faldero tras de su amo. Decía mi conciencia tan insolente. Maldita eres mi conciencia y no eres capaz de dar un consejo bien sin insultar una vez en tu vida reñí. No contesto la desgraciada conciencia. Arranque pero no lo seguí por un motivo, si él le importo alguna vez esa amistad de rivalidad volverá, si no jamás le importo. Se hacía nudo en mi garganta mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas que rodeaban mis mejillas tenía tanta melancolía, que preferí calmarme y rebuscar una toallita húmeda que suelo comprar cada vez que voy al supermercado, me limpie las lágrimas trate de controlarme y no pensar más en eso. Mantuve la mirada en el volante, en dirección hacia la casa de Ino, prefiero no contar nada de todo lo que pase si no de seguro que muere de risa.

Estacione correctamente el automóvil, tome mi bolsa salí con cuidado para no torcerme el tobillo con las zapatillas. Camine lentamente y toque la puerta despacio si animo Ino abrió con media sonrisa enarcando una ceja - ¿fumaste marihuana? Pregunto burlonamente de seguro tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar trate de inventar un excusa. –No de seguro fue el polvo de la ciudad. Respondí seriamente con media sonrisa decaída muerta no de sueño si no de tristeza que invadía mi alma tan solo pensarlo. ¿Me dejas dormir esta noche en tu casa? ¿Por favor? Pregunte mirándole los ojos azules con tono amable. Abrió más la puerta sin dejar enarcando la ceja. –Si puedes. Pasa. Abriendo un poco más la puerta para que pasara. Le conté lo que me había sucedido excepto Sasuke ha vuelto. Ni mucho menos de las escena ridículas que hice en el restaurant. Solamente se me olvidaron las llaves en casa y con eso obtuvo para morirse de risa toda la noche. Me desvestí poniéndome una de las pijamas de Ino, tome mi bolsa busque mi BlackBerry para apagarlo pero la lucecita roja no dejaba de parpadear un mensaje entrante.

De: Mama

Para: Sakura

12 de Abril de 2015

12:09pm

Asunto: visita

Sakura, eh estado preguntándome si podemos ir a un café. A charlar un poco. ¿Qué piensas? Besos espero y te encuentres bien. Nosotros estamos bien.

Esto es un pretexto de mi madre. Cuando se trata de charlar es sobre de mi vida. Mama esta obsesionada que hasta estas alturas debo tener novio y estar comprometida con un hombre, pero no pobre si no con un millonario. Para no estar trabajando como hasta ahora, si no tener una mansión y con treintas tres sirvientas y dos mayordomos. Milagro que no se le ha ocurrido de que me case con un anciano millonario para así matarlo con cloroformo y quedarme con su fortuna. La última que tuve un novio fue cuando tuve quince años. La última vez que vino de visita vino con la intriga de hacer dichosa pregunta directa ¿hija eres lesbiana? Solo por llevar jeans a un restaurant. Esa idea patética se le ideo de una de esas revista baratas que no saben que idiotez publicar. ¿Es posible que sea lesbiana yo? Pasaron más de cinco minutos suspire tratando de pensar su propuesta tome mi celular le marque. Sé que no son horas de llamar pero mañana estaré demasiada ocupada.

-Bueno Sakura ¿Cómo estas hija? Hace tiempo que no se nada sobre ti. Y tengo tantas cosas que charlar contigo. ¿Qué tal si te visito?

-bien mama, ¿Cómo están tú y papa? Mama no tengo tiempo estoy demasiada ocupada estos últimos días. Conseguí empleo en una empresa.- gracias al empleo que conseguí tuve el pretexto para que mama no viniera. Yeah.

-estamos bien gracias a dios. Está bien hija. Pensaba en contarte tantas cosas platicar ir de compras en un mes tu hermano viene a casa junto con su prometida, me gustaría que vinieras. Ya que pronto será la boda.

-mama cuenta conmigo. Solo dime la fecha iré a visitarlos. Se pasó también iré a visitarlos – con tono agradable sonriendo. – mama tengo que colgar mañana tengo que trabajar. Te quiero mucho dile a papa también que lo quiero.

\- también te quiero. Cuídate mucho. Suerte.

Colgué apague el celular me tire en la cama como una pluma. Sin tomar en cuenta la llamada de mama. En realidad no tenía nada de ánimos. Estaba cansada pero no tenía sueño algo impedía mi sueño sabía lo que era Sasuke. Solo Sasuke. ¿Por qué? No lo sé. Mire el techo por dos horas. Trate de conciliar el sueño pero me fue imposible después de dos horas cerré los ojos y dormí profundamente sin pensar nada. Solo dormir sin soñar.


End file.
